Say, Thank You
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Third Rule of the Lestrange House: bad behavior is not permitted


**Say, "Thank You"**

**Summary: Third Rule of the Lestrange House: bad behavior is not permitted**

**For the Return of the Daily Weird Prompt Thing [Speed-writing Competition] prompt used: spanking**

She didn't know for how long she shouted at him for, but he hardly did as much as blink at her words, or what should have been words. The gag fitted in to her mouth was making it difficult, increasingly so as time dragged on.

Her jaw was hurting, her tongue tasting the metal of the gag - admittedly something she preferred to then having his cock anywhere near it again, - even her ears were ringing, and she couldn't forget the semen that stained her skin, now dry.

She wanted to scrub it off with a brush. Bloody hell, she wanted to lock herself into a bathroom and take a shower for a few days before coming back out only once she felt clean. Just looking clean wouldn't do it. She wanted to make sure her skin felt like it did before he had ever touched her, to not even feel so much as a brush of fingers over her skin. Like when he had touched her throat...

_Oh, Merlin._

Hermione found herself wondering if gargling soap water would help get the taste of him out of her mouth for good.

It was silent and her ears had stopped ringing as she wondered what the chances were that he would even let her clean herself up. If the 'pearls' around her throat and chest were anything to go by she doubted it. He seemed to like it in on her.

What she needed was to get out of this chair/table thing, whatever it was suppose to be and then she could leave and take a shower far away from this creep-

A sharp snap sounded in her ears and her eyes refocused on Rabastan standing above her as her cheek stung from the harsh blow he had just delivered to it with the palm of his hand. "Hmm, so that works."

Her eyes narrowed at just hearing his voice again and she attempted a growl from around the gag.

"It would appear you really are an animal, but even an animal shows some appreciation after receiving a gift." Gift? What the hell was he- She was sure her blood was boiling when his gaze moved to her neck once more. How dare he. "So perhaps you should show some yourself, yes?"

He reached down then and she wanted to sink away from his touch, from his fingers running through her hair before pulling at the rope around... Wait. Was he? The gag loosened in her mouth as the tie came undone and she forced herself to relax as his fingers took their time removing the metal from her mouth.

She didn't dare move before it was over, not wanting to chance cutting herself on it or otherwise making her mouth more sore than it already was.

The gag hit the table with a thud. "Do you know what you're suppose to say when someone does something nice for you?" Rabastan was looking to her again, waiting for the response he wanted.

"Fuck you," she spat up at him, grinning when her words came out clearly even with her voice sounding scratched to her ears.

"Close, but not quite. The first word starts with five letters, not four, and the first three letters you used are incorrect. Why don't you try that again?"

Her teeth collided violently in her effort not to start screaming at him again, for the sake of her already burning throat. Instead she growled through her teeth, "Why don't you go fuck yourself with one of your ice dildos?"

The thin smile that had been consistently on Rabastan's face since his earlier activities seemed to melt away. "You got quite a dirty mouth, and I know for a fact that I couldn't be the cause of that." Really, she wanted to shout at him. "If you don't want to cooperate..." Rabastan muttered a series of spells quickly and she felt herself pulled up from off the table the moment her binds fell away.

Hermione struggled within his grip as the wood rearranged itself in front of her. It swirled, settling a second later into a small thin table barely a foot in width and only slightly more in length. The structure was parallel with her waist.

Once it had formed Rabastan was pushing her over it, pulling her legs apart to have rope wind up them so she couldn't get them closed, her arms trapped in the position they had fallen it with a metal cuff around each keeping her pinned to the table, chest pressed to the wood.

"Maybe this will help with your manners."

She was about to snap, what when a sharp yelp left her mouth instead the moment his hand landed on her ass. Her body barely shifted against the wood but she was sure she had felt a splinter dig into her hip with the blow. Hermione swallowed hard to try and stop the stinging in her throat but another scream soon left her mouth when his hand struck her again.

"Do you want to say it now?" Hermione merely growled and his hand fell on her ass a third time. "Two simple words. That's all I ask."

"Go to he-ll!" she screamed, struggling against the rope around her legs hoping they would loosen at the very least.

"No. I like it here." His hand striked her with a harsh slap that echoed throughout the room, nearly drowning her own scream. "I would like it even more if you said it."

"No," she managed to growl before he struck her again.

"Hermione," his voice was oddly sweet to her ears, like honey. "Be a good dear and say, 'thank you.'"


End file.
